Easter
by Kagsinu
Summary: Kagome gets everyone an Easter present even for Sesshomaru, but she knows that Sesshomaru will not accept her gift so she gets Rin to give it to Sesshomaru by using drastic measures.


**Easter**

Its morning already, wow one more day until Easter I can't wait, I already got Shippo and Rin something and Sango doesn't seem too fussy so I got her something as well, I just have to think about what to get for Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru, OH NO SESSHOMARU he is going to be quite difficult hmmm what to do...

Good morning Kagome

Oh good morning Sango

Did you sleep well last night?

Yeah it wasn't bad, how did you sleep?

Well as you can see on Miroku's face he tried one of his techniques last night, she said in such a cold way

When will he ever learn?

I don't think he ever will, sigh

Ha-ha you're probably right

Ha-ha-ha

Oh good morning ladies and what are you two talking about in a beautiful morning such as this

Nothing that concerns you monk, Sango hit him over the head

Kagome just looked at him and shook her head

Miroku looked at Kagome in a questionable way and realized, he rubbed the back of his head and started to laugh

Kagome just sighed stood up and went to go and get some water where Inuyasha was already trying to get some fish, he caught 4 and was still catching more

Good morning Inuyasha

AAAH Kagome you made me miss one

Ooops sorry, she smiled

Kagome looked up in the light blue cloudy sky and wondered

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are both dog demons wouldn't it be bad for them to eat chocolate...? I mean chocolate is bad for dogs but what about dog demons hmmm, I guess it won't be a problem

Of course it should be fine, it's not like it will kill them anyway, talking out loud

What...is she going on about? Inuyasha wondered

Hey Kagome who is going to kill who?

Kagome ignored what Inuyasha had asked and started to sing and skip away with the water

I hope she wasn't talking about me, with a fish on his head trying to make his way to the water and two more in his hand also trying to escape

Inuyasha walked towards the group with fish lined up on sticks

Hey Kagome what was that you were going on about back there?

Oh nothing, don't worry about it, she said smiling

Come on out with it already

Alright, alright in one more day in my time it's going to be Easter

What is Easter Kagome? Shippo curiously asked

It's a time that happened every year for one day when people get together and give each other presents like toy bunnies and especially chocolate

Ooow I love chocolate Kagome will you be getting me some? Please

I have got everyone something, she said cheerfully

I just have to figure out what to get Miroku, Inuyasha and Se...I mean and that's it really

I already have something for you and Sango, Shippo, she pointed and her finger in the air and smiled

What is my present Kagome?

Ah I can't tell you that Sango you have to wait until tomorrow

Alright, I can wait

So you're going to kill me for a present?

What where do you get this killing from Inuyasha?

Well you said down at the stream "it's not like it's going to kill him anyway"

Oh that, no that was just me thinking out loud

SO YOU WERE THINKING OF KILLING ME

NO STUPID, sigh... there is not going to be any killing

Alright Inuyasha I have to go back to my time

What for?

So I can give all of your Easter presents for tomorrow, but I won't be back until after I spend lunch with Mum, Gramps and Sota

But...

Grrr they are my family, Kagome clenching both her fists

Alright, alright already

Thank you

Let us at least see you off Kagome, Sango suggested

Okay, Kagome ended with a smile

Alright well I guess I will see you guys when I get back

Bye Kagome I'll miss you, please don't be too long okay

Don't worry Shippo I will be back in no time

Hey mum I'm home

Hello Kagome, how was your trip?

It was alright, we got another piece of the sacred jewel shard from a racoon demon

I am glad that you didn't get hurt

Yeah, once again the mighty Inuyasha has slain another demon, Kagome said as if it was a story

Well that's good. Are you hungry?

Nah Inuyasha caught some fish so I'll have something later

Have you figured out what you are going to get for your friends yet?

Oh no just for a moment I forgot, Thanks for reminding me mum

Your welcome dear

Kagome ran up to her room and sorted out what she already had

She had a Golden egg the same size as Shippo and for Shippo, Two pink eggs in a small basket for Sango and I got Rin a nice little chocolate bunny with a pair of bunny ears a pink and blue, now I just got to get Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru a present, am not even sure Sesshomaru will except a gift from me hmmm I've got it, the present can be from Rin ha-ha that is perfect, Sesshomaru won't turned Rin down

Okay now to go down town I will think of the rest of the presents while I'm down there

Mum I'm just going down town to get more Easter presents

Alright, but can you please take Sota, he would like to get some presents for his friends as well

Yeah can I sis please?

Alright but don't be annoying alright

Sota looked at her with soft eyes and agreed

Okay let's go

Hey Kagome have you got anything for Inuyasha yet?

No, I have no idea...Wait it doesn't really matter what do get him, I should just get something red, like his kimono... ah huh over there

Don't you think that's a bit too big Kagome?

True it's almost the size of your head

Hey not nice Kagome

Well it's true ha-ha

Alright I will get this one for Inuyasha and this one for Miroku, now got to get Sesshomaru something hmmm...

10 Minutes later Kagome was still searched for the perfect present for Sesshomaru

Hey sis? Is it time to go home now?

No I need to get something for Inuyasha's brother

Okay than ummm why not this?

It was small basket that had colours of the rainbow and it had a good amount of colourful eggs in it, no way will Sesshomaru never accept this...But Rin is a small human child and he wouldn't know what to expect anyway, OKAY I will get it, this is going to be a good Easter

Ah glad that is over and done with, now I just got to organize all the presents in small gift bags that I have collected over the year for tomorrow afternoon

Hey sis, do you think you can give this to Inuyasha when you go back tomorrow?

What?

It's an Easter present for him, so can you?

Okay sure, I can do that

Moments later after that conversation

Kagome, Sota tea is ready

I'll be there in a sec mum

Wow I didn't realize what the time was, today went really fast, Kagome thinking to herself while running down the stares

Oh wow food, food, food

Did you end up getting everyone an Easter gift Kagome?

Yep, I finally got them all something, even Sesshomaru

That's good, I'm sure you friends will love your gifts

Not sure about Sesshomaru though, she thought smiling

After eating tea

Hey mum I'll do the dishes tonight

Thank you Kagome

Hey gramps what do you think has gotten into Kagome

It's best not to understand the female mind, it will scare you

Sota took a big gulp and just looked at Kagome

Moments later

Alright all done, I'm going to bed now mum

Alright Kagome, good night

Good night Sota, Gramps

Good night Kagome

Kagome fell on her bed after a big day, running around figuring out what to get for the rest of her friends

POV the group

I wonder what Kagome has gotten me for Easter, I can't wait until she gets back

Yes it will be interesting what she got for all of us

Hey Miroku do you think we should do get Kagome an Easter present?

Yes but we don't have any of the things we have from her time

Sango looked at Inuyasha

Inuyasha can you go to Kagome's time and get a present from all of us

Are you guys insane, if she catches me there I will be dead

I'm sure Kagome will be too tired after the day she had, she did say she will be looking for more gifts

Oh yeah maybe your right, okay I will go

Inuyasha crossed over in the well and went in the front door of Kagome house and not her bedroom window this time, Kagome's mum Mrs Higurashi was sitting at the dinner table as if she was waiting for someone, she had a small gift bag with small coloured eggs and nice stringed paper decorated the gift bag

Oh hello Inuyasha

Hey yourself

Here you go I have been waiting for you

You have? Why?

This can be a gift from all your friends to Kagome, I thought you and your friends might want to her Kagome something for Easter as well

Wow thanks

I knew you would like it, you better go now

Oh right, thanks for the gift

Your welcome Inuyasha good night, she said cheerfully

EASTER TODAY Kagome jumped up and said out of bed, she got ready fast and didn't waste any time, as soon as she was done she ran down stairs to wish her family a happy Easter

Good morning everyone and happy Easter

Happy Easter dear

Sota jumped up on Kagome giving her a hug wishing her a happy Easter

Here sis this is for you

Oh thanks sota

Oh yeah wait here

Kagome ran up stairs and got her brother, mum and gramps their presents

Here all for you

While after exchanging presents they had a nice breakfast and ready to go to town, they had a nice Easter market and didn't want to miss it. After many hours of enjoyment they had lunch in a nice sushi place. Time went by so fast once again Kagome had to go and see her friends

Sorry mum but today has been great but I have to go now

That's fine Kagome you have a great time

Thanks mum bye love you all

Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?

I don't have to answer to a half breed as such as yourself

Yes what are you doing here Sesshomaru?

I kept on sneezing today and it meant someone had been talking about me so I thought it would be Kagome, where is she?

She isn't back from her time yet

Sesshomaru looked at the well blindly

Oh I see, so did Kagome talk about me?

Yeah actually she said that she had gotten you an Easter gift, Sango informed her

Oh YAY an Easter gift, I can't wait to see it

And we had Inuyasha go to her time last night to get Kagome a present

Oh wow it looks nice I bet she will love it

Rin she is coming

Oh really Rin jumped up and down

Everyone looked down the well, there was nothing there, until a light started to appear

That is amazing

Kagome slowly climbed up the well seeing everyone waiting for her at 1 2 3 everyone wished her a happy Easter

Oh wow thanks you guys

Here I got presents for all of you, here you go Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and Rin

Oh wow cute bunny ears, Rin put them straight on and ran around Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru didn't do much he just stood there

Kagome got Rin's hand and took her away for a while

Here you go Rin, oh another present for me?

This one is from you to Sesshomaru

Oh really?

I know Sesshomaru won't accept any gifts from me so I thought you might want to give it to him instead

That is great, thank you Kagome I will give it to him right away

Not yet Rin I think he will get too embarrassed if you gave it to him in front of everyone, give it to him when you start to leave

Rin agreed and started to run out again with her pink ears

Later on in the evening Sesshomaru decided that he wanted to leave

Kagome called out to Rin before they left and reminded her

Rin looked back at Kagome and knew what she was talking about and knotted her head

When Sesshomaru and Rin were out of sight, Kagome decided to follow them to see if her plan worked

Lord Sesshomaru, I have a gift that I would like to give you

Sesshomaru turned to Rin and looked at her

Rin had asked Sesshomaru to come down to her height because he was very tall

Nonsence I will not do such a thing

Please just for a bit

If he refuses to do as you ask take drastic measures Rin remembering one of the things Kagome had told her

Please Lord Sesshomaru will you?

If I find out that Rin was upset by you, than I will have no choice but to hang around your group for a while okay and besides if you do truly care for Rin you will do this for her Sesshomaru remember what Kagome had said to him

Had did as Rin asked so that Kagome won't have to hang around Rin

He went down on one knee and went to her height

Rin put in front of her a blue bunny ears and told him to leave them on until the day was over and gave him a small gift basket with chocolate eggs in it

Sesshomaru stood up feeling ridiculous he wants to take the ears off and burn them to a crisp but he saw Rin smiling he couldn't upset her now

Sesshomaru walked off and Rin followed after

Kagome was cheering to herself, IT WORKED, IT WORKED, IT WORKED YES

Kagome went back and didn't want to forget that moment so she asked Shippo to draw a Picture of Rin and Sesshomaru surrounded by Easter eggs and them wearing bunny ears, Kagome knew what a good drawer Shippo was a loved how the picture turned out, it has Rin wearing pink bunny ears and running around with all sizes of Easter eggs everywhere on the green grass and it had Sesshomaru sitting down wearing Blue bunny ears looking disturbed

Here you go Kagome, but why did you want me to draw a picture of Rin and Sesshomaru?

Ah no reason Shippo, Kagome giggled

Kagome put it straight in her bag and kept it safe until she went back to put the picture in one of her files

The end


End file.
